Some People Just Don't Understand
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: A love triangle they're okay with. But is everyone else? Pairings: Hr/R Hr/H H/Hr/R and G/L .trio and slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in Ron and Harry's dormitory on Harry's bed, "No! He'll be back any minute Harry." Hermione pushed him away just as Ron walked in.

"Hello Love." Ron grinned, kissing Hermione and nodding at Harry, "What are you two up to?"

"Homework." Hermione shrugged.

Ron grimaced and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, kissing her neck, "I have a better idea." He grinned.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up, "I'll just leave you alone then." Harry winked at Hermione as he closed the door shut. Ron didn't notice.

"Ron…" Hermione pushed him away.

"What? What is it Love?" Ron looked up concerned.

"We shouldn't just kick Harry out like that. It's his dorm too."

Ron grinned devilishly, "Should we ask him to join next time?" He chuckled.

"I didn't know you fancied blokes too." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up, straightening her clothes.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry in the Great Hall, they ate in silence. When Harry was finished he pushed his plate away and turned to Ron, "Ron… can I have a word in private?"

Ron nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall and behind a tapestry, "What's wr--" He was cut off by a forceful kiss by Harry. Ron pushed him off and panted, "What the bloody hell mate?" His eyes were clouded with lust.

"I want you Ron… we don't have to tell Hermione. But I can't take it anymore I need you." Harry took Ron in another hungry kiss before releasing him and stepping back. Letting Ron take in what had happened.

Ron cast his eyes down and stood in deep thought before grabbing Harry's hand, "It can be our secret." He grinned.

Harry smiled impishly to himself before stepping out of the tapestry and back to the Great Hall, placing a note in Hermione's hand discreetly before collecting his things and going to Potions.

After potions was free period. The trio were sitting in the common room, Hermione and Ron sharing an overstuffed armchair and Harry sitting in another beside them. "I left something up in your dorm. I'll just be a minute." Hermione stood up and ran up the boy's dormitory stair's.

After a couple minutes Harry stood up and headed towards the portrait hole, "I'm going to take a bath." When Ron wasn't looking he sprinted up the stair's too and slammed his door shut. Hermione was waiting for him on his bed. "What took you so long." She sighed as he ripped his shirt off and kissed her frantically.

"Shh, we only have a couple minutes before he comes looking for you." Harry skillfully unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and kissed a trail to her cleavage. She pushed him and rolled them over, straddling him.

"We don't have time for that." She gasped as she undid his belt and threw it across the room in one quick motion.

A muffled call came from outside, "Fuck it's Ron." Harry threw Hermione off of him and ducked under the bed.

Hermione hurriedly positioned herself on the bed in a seductive manner, "Hermione?" Ron walked through the door and stopped short, "Why… hello." He grinned.

"Took you long enough." Hermione smirked. She motioned for him to join her. When Ron was thoroughly distracted Harry rolled out from under the bed and slipped out the door.

"Why do I keep starting it and he gets to finish it." Harry grumbled, deciding he would not be left out next time. What was the point of having a boyfriend _and _a girlfriend if you still weren't getting off?

Harry went down to the common room and spotted Ginny, they had become very close after their relationship had crashed and burned because of Ginny's undeniable attraction to the same sex, "Hey." He plopped down next to her and sighed.

Ginny laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Ever!" Harry looked at her seriously.

"Promise." Ginny held out her pinky.

Harry hooked it and grinned, "I'm shagging Hermione…. And Ron."

"WHAT?! Mum's going to have a fit. Her only daughter is a lesbian and her youngest son… doesn't know what he is." She laughed.

"Don't remind me. I was the last bloke you fancied… Do you know what that does to a guys self esteem?" Harry laughed.

"It obviously makes them question their own sexuality. Do they know about each other?"

"No… that's why I'm down here with blue balls while Ron and Hermione are shagging the hell out of each other because _I _turned them on." Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Just walk in? Obviously they wouldn't mind if you joined." Ginny laughed.

Harry grinned devilishly, "Good idea Gin." He laughed before bounding up the stairs. When he reached his dormitory he hesitated before walking in, but what he saw when he did nearly made him weak at the knees. Hermione had her legs wrapped around Ron's shoulders and was moaning with her head thrown back. Ron was showing her wetness no mercy, lapping at it hungrily. Harry unbuttoned his pants and released his erection, "Well… if you're going to shag on my bed at least let me join." Ron and Hermione's heads snapped up looking at Harry dumbfounded before looking at each other and nodding.

Several hours later they were all three lying in Harry's bed together, quite satiated. Hermione grinned lazily, "Well I'm glad the cat's out of the bag. Because I don't think going back to one or the other of you will be good enough for me." She laughed.

Ron sat up on his elbow, "You mean… you're okay with this?"

"With Harry, You, and I all being an item? Yes… it makes sense. After all we are the 'Golden Trio'." Hermione shrugged before kissing them both and getting out of bed. She got dressed and sat back on the edge of the bed. Harry and Ron had scooted closer, cuddling. "I'm hungry." She sighed, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Well then let's get dinner." Ron shrugged, getting out of bed and putting on a pair of pants from the floor, they were extremely tight and a bit too short.

Harry snorted, "I think those are mine Love."

Ron laughed, "I can't help it, I love being in your pants." He smacked Harry's butt before stepping out of the pants and handing them to Harry. He found his pair and put them on. When they all three were dressed they headed downstairs.

There were quite a few people in the common room, "I think we missed dinner." Hermione groaned.

"Why is everyone starring at us?" Harry mumbled uneasily.

Hermione looked around too and noticed that a good part of the room were whispering and glancing over at them. "Um… do you think they know?"

Harry caught Ginny's eye from across the room, she shot him an apologetic look as she rushed over to them, "So… apparently our conversation was overheard." She mumbled, rubbing her arm nervously.

"What?! Who?" Harry yelled angrily.

"Who do you think?" Ginny turned to give Lavender Brown an evil look.

"Brilliant." Hermione grumbled sarcastically.

"That… wasn't the only thing overheard." Ginny glanced over at her brother and blushed.

"What else?" He asked her.

"Um… you and Hermione's moans could be heard in the common room. And… you were obviously calling Harry's name."

Ron turned a deep shade of red, "Erm…"

"Well… no matter." Hermione took Harry's hand, then Ron's, "I'm not ashamed. I happen to be in love with two wonderful guys… who happen to love each other as well."

Harry laughed and grabbed her waist, kissing her forehead. Ron put his arm around her shoulder's and laughed as well. "Have we missed dinner completely?" He asked his sister.

"'Fraid so." Ginny sighed.

Harry kissed Ron apologetically, "I'm sorry Love. Didn't mean to keep you."

"Trust me Harry, if what just happened upstairs is an everyday occurrence I won't mind skipping a meal." Ron laughed.

Hermione playfully gasped, "Ron… missing a meal and is okay with it?" She put her hand to his forehead, "Sure you're okay Love?" Ron picked Hermione up and tossed her over his shoulder, winking at Harry he ran up to their dormitory, Harry at his heels.

None of this went unnoticed by the rest of the Gryffindors, "Did Harry kiss Ron?"

"Well didn't you hear all that ruckus earlier?"

"Why did Harry follow them upstairs?" Whispers continued to circulate among everyone in the common room. When someone new walked in they were hastily grabbed by a nearby group and informed of what had transpired.

The next morning Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked down to breakfast together. By now it had reached every house that they were shagging each other. Hermione sat down between the boys and started loading her plate. "It really doesn't bother you?" Ginny asked her.

"No… it doesn't bother me they're talking about us. These rumors have been going around for a while. The only difference is now they're true. Hermione shrugged.

"No… I mean… it doesn't bother you that Harry and Ron… do things to each other… in front of you?"

Hermione grinned evilly and grabbed Ron, kissing him heatedly, then kissed Harry with the same passion. After they had both kissed her they leaned over and kissed each other. "Not….at…all." Hermione smirked.

"That was hot." A dreamy voice came from behind them. They turned to see Luna smiling down on them. She sat down next to Ginny, "Would you mind doing it again?"

Ginny laughed, "I don't think you should be getting turned on by my brother kissing another bloke."

"Especially because I don't usually fancy blokes."

Ginny's spoon dropped from her hand and she gaped at Luna, Harry dropped the roll he had just bitten off of, Ron continued eating, and Hermione elbowed him in the side, "What?" He grumbled.

"You…. I mean you're a…." Ginny stammered.

"I'd of thought you would have caught on by now, what with me grabbing your hand and leaning in close when I talk. I dunno I've never met a girl so dense before." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I just assumed… that's how you were." Ginny shrugged.

"I'd kiss you but I don't want to make a show of things." Luna smiled, grabbing Ginny's hand under the table.

"Yeah… mom's definitely going to freak." Ron laughed.

"Hmm… next weekend is going to be interesting. Our first time at the Burrow since we've become a 'we'." Hermione mused, they were all going to the Burrow for Christmas Break.

"Oh Gods… we're going to tell my family?" Ron groaned.

"If I had to tell them I fancied bird's you have to tell them you fancy both." Ginny huffed.

"Yes well it took you three years to tell them that didn't it? I only just found out this myself! Besides it's not so much telling them I'm bisexual that scares me. It's telling them that Harry, Hermione, and I are shacking up."

"We don't have to tell them that. I'd prefer we didn't actually." Hermione huffed.

"You can just simply tell them you're in love with each other. Don't have to go into details." Luna shrugged.

"Yes well…" Ron grumbled.

"Well… if you don't mind I'm off to snog my new girlfriend." Ginny grinned and motioned for Luna to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

King's Cross station was as busy as ever when Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron stepped off the train. "Look there's Mum." Ginny pointed. They made their way over to her with their trolley's. "Hey Mum."

Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone, "Daddy is waiting in the Ministry car. We should probably get going."

"Mum… do you mind if when we get home I go over the hill to the Lovegood's?" Ginny asked.

"Why dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"Erm… I might…be you know… dating Luna." Ginny murmured.

"Oh… didn't know she was…erm… well anyway yes you can. But don't be over there long." They all piled into the car and started to drive home.

Ginny looked over at Ron, nudging him, "_Tell her_." She whispered in his ear.

"_Not now_!" Ron growled in her ear.

When they got to the Burrow Harry and Ron dragged their trunks upstairs to his room. "Ginny's right we have to tell her. I mean… it's better than her catching all three of us in bed or something." Harry shrugged.

"But… it's… look at the reaction we got at Hogwarts Harry! Some people just don't understand." Ron plopped down on his bed and sighed.

Hermione walked in and stood next to Harry, "Harry's right Love. It can't be that hard. Ginny did it! Now get your bum off that bed and march down to your parents. We'll be right there with you, what's the worst thing they could do?"

"Kick me out… murder me… murder Harry."

Harry snorted, "Don't worry Love I'm used to people wanting to murder me, and I'm quite good at dodging it."

Ron laughed and stood up, he hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek, he took Hermione and Harry's hand and headed downstairs, "Mum!"

"In the kitchen Dear!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called out.

"Where's Dad?"

"Work is holding him up a bit." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Oh… er… Mum we have to talk…" Ron murmured sitting down at the table.

Molly nodded and sat down as well, "What is it Love?"

"Erm…" Ron scratched the back of his neck and looked to Hermione, then to Harry, they both seemed just as lost as he felt, "Okay I'm just going to say it. Mum… I'm bisexual, and Harry, Hermione and I all are… er… together."

Molly let out a loud chuckle and shook her head, "I've known that for years! I couldn't really miss it could I? The glances you and Harry gave each other… I assumed you'd break up with Hermione though, not go and have them both."

Hermione cleared her throat, "He's not 'having us both'. It's not like that… I love Ron, he loves me. But I also love Harry, and Ron well… he loves Harry too. It's actually quite complicated."

"Not complicated at all Love. You three spend so much time together it was bound to happen." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the back and went back to making dinner. She cast a patronus to send to Ginny telling her it was time to come home. "When did she start dating Luna?" Mrs. Weasley asked over her shoulder.

"Erm… about the same time we became public." Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the stove off, plating everything up and setting it at the table, "Another couple I always thought might happen. Just wasn't sure if Luna was…like that."

Ginny walked in and sat down at the table, "It's bloody snowing like mad out there. I had to have Xeno Side-Along Apparate me to get home." Ginny shivered, grabbing pots and loading her plate, "So what are we all talking about?"

"Ron just came out to me." Mrs. Weasley said nonchalantly.

"Good. I was going to punch him if he didn't." Ginny laughed.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her, causing Harry and Hermione both to slap his arm, "Not with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah Ron. That's gross." Harry agreed.

"Bloody nags." Ron murmured, turning back to his food.

"Mrs. Weasley… Am I still staying in Ron's room?" Harry asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Mrs. Weasley thought for a minute then shrugged, "Might as well… there are two beds. I assume you won't be using them both but I'll just pretend I don't know that."

After dinner Ron started a fire in his room and the three of them cuddled underneath a big blanket on his floor. Harry was stretched out over Hermione and Ron's laps. "Bloody snow. I wanted to play Quidditch." Harry grumbled.

"It's too cold for Quidditch. Besides I wouldn't have anything to do." Hermione sighed, snuggling closer to Ron.

"Cold Love?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, Harry swung around to lay on the other side of her, gripping the blankets tighter around them and snuggling up so she was sandwiched between him and Ron. "Better?"

"Indeed." She smiled contently.

Just then Fred and George walked in. "We heard about you three... Didn't believe it though." George laughed.

"Well go on then." Ron grumbled.

"What are you on about?" Fred sat down on the foot of Ron's bed.

"I know you are dying to taunt me about fancying blokes."

Fred and George looked hurt, "We didn't make fun of Ginny, what makes you think we'd make fun of you?"

"Because you're Fred and George."

"Naw… we're happy for you guys. But Hermione if you ever get bored with these guys… there are two of us." George winked at Hermione.

"Back off!" Harry and Ron both shouted, hugging Hermione protectively.

"They're just kidding." Hermione laughed, kissing each of her boys on the nose.

"We'll just leave you three then to your…er…activities." Fred smirked.

"Sod off we're just keeping warm."

"I'm sure you are." Fred chuckled as they walked out the door.

Hermione smiled impishly, "You know… they had a good idea." She smirked.

"In my mum's house? I… too risky." Ron shook his head.

"Come off it, and Hogwarts isn't risky?" Hermione laughed.

"Well yes but the only people that heard were classmates and it's not like any of them are going to tell." Hermione kissed Ron's neck and nibbled at it like he liked, "You know I can't resist that." He moaned.

"Exactly." Hermione giggled.

Harry cleared his throat, "Why's he getting all the attention?"

"Because he's the one that needs convincing." Hermione laughed.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and turned her to face him, "Well we'll just show him what he's missing then." Harry stole Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss as his hand roamed down her side to her waist. He pushed her shirt up and kissed his way down to her bellybutton.

Ron let out a frustrated moan, "Okay okay!" He pushed Harry off of Hermione and kissed her, "My turn."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still own nothing. God that's irritating to say every time I post something. Anyway sorry this took so long to update, I was having a real tough time coming up with where to go from where I left off. But… hope you like it.

Ginny came upstairs and knocked on Ron's door, "Dinner!"

Ron rolled over and out of bed, throwing on a shirt and pants, "Get up guys dinner." He threw a pillow at Hermione and Harry who were sleeping soundly cuddled together.

The pillow landed on Hermione's face and she jerked awake, "What?"

"We forgot a silencing charm. We're lucky we weren't overheard. Hermione you can be a bit too loud." Ron laughed.

"If I remember correctly _Ronald _you were overheard at Hogwarts that night too." Hermione groaned as she got up and found her shirt.

"Yes I do recall my name being called out by you too Love. Now why are we being woken up?" Harry yawned.

"Dinner time. C'mon." Ron waited until they were both dressed before he opened the door and started downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Erm… napping." Ron grumbled, turning a bright shade of crimson. He sat down at the table and started loading his plate.

"That was a rather loud nap… Bad dream?" Fred winked.

Molly swatted his hand with the wooden spoon she was holding, "I will not have that kind of talk at my table… but really Ron, if you're going to do that in my house in broad daylight…. silencing charms." Molly rolled her eyes and walked back to the stove.

The next day was Christmas Eve. The entire Weasley family sat in the Burrow living room listening to the Christmas special on the wireless. Charlie and Bill had come to visit as well, they spent most of their time whispering to themselves and shooting Hermione curious looks. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered angrily, "I know what you're thinking… the answer is no."

Charlie laughed loudly, causing Mr. Weasley to jump in his chair where he had been nodding off. "What were we thinking then?" Charlie whispered coolly in her ear.

"That I might sleep with you… look the twins already tried the same thing. It isn't a numbers thing, it's a Ron and Harry thing. I love _them_, not the fact that there are two of them." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well… if you ever want grown men Hermione, real men. Come find us." Bill whispered, smiling.

Hermione got up to sit with Ron and Harry, "Are all the Weasley men a bunch of randy prats?" Hermione huffed.

"Yes." The twins and Ron answered, laughing.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, "I'm thinking about going to bed."

"Alone?" Harry whispered, kissing her ear and neck.

Hermione giggled, "Well I suppose I could use some company." She nudged Ron, "Coming?

***

Hermione yawned and sat up, "Why did we have to come back to school so early?"

"Charlie and Bill had to get back to work and Mum and Dad had to go away for the Order." Ron grumbled angrily, he was still very sleepy.

"Well… at least we'll have most of the Gryffindor tower to ourselves." Harry smirked.

"It's too early to be thinking about sex." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where's Ginny?"

"It's _never _to early for sex Hermione." Harry laughed. "She's staying at Luna's."

Hermione stretched out on the train seat, "I'm going back to sleep."

Ron nodded and put his head in Harry's lap, "Me too."

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade they stopped in the Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle. "Did you see Malfoy get off the train?"

"It didn't look like he had his cronies with him." Ron took a swig of his butter beer and shrugged.

"Wonder why he's back early?" Hermione sighed.

"Who knows…"

"Who cares?" Harry grunted.

Hermione stood up and yawned, "Ready to go back to the castle?"

"I suppose." Ron sighed, Harry nodded and they all three headed back to the castle.

Later that night Ron rolled out of bed yawning. He headed toward the kitchens for a snack, he sleepily bumped into someone, "Watch where you're going Weasley." Draco grumbled.

"Me? You saw me coming, why didn't you move?" Ron was sleepy and hungry and in no mood for Malfoy's crap.

Draco smirked and leaned toward Ron, "Maybe I bumped into you on purpose… do you make it a habit of wandering around the castle shirtless at night?"

Ron looked down, he had forgotten to put on a shirt before going down to the kitchens, "Erm I… are you coming on to me?"

"Most certainly." Draco smiled, stroking Ron's jaw.

"You're… you're bisexual?" Ron grew wide eyed and fully awake.

"Of course, most pureblood men are. I expect your family took the news well? We're bisexual so there is a better chance we can stay pureblood. Men can have children as well."

"WHAT?! So I might be pregnant?" He and Harry had never used protection, they didn't think they needed it.

Draco laughed, "No Potter isn't pureblood, only other pureblood's can impregnate you." Draco smirked suggestively.

"So… what are you saying… you fancy me?"

Draco leaned in and whispered, "Quite a lot actually. Why are you wasting your time with Granger and Potter when you could have me?" Then he kissed him, hard.

It happened so fast Ron didn't know what to do, he wanted to punch Malfoy, tell him to back off, but his lips were so warm and… oh gods what was he doing? Ron pushed Malfoy and wiped his lips angrily, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"You're feelings are undeniable Ron…" Malfoy whispered softly as he stroked Ron's hair.

"Why does this keep happening to me." Ron groaned, "I love Hermione and Harry!"

"No… you can't love two people at once. In fact I don't think you really love either of them." Draco crossed his arms haughtily.

"Of course I do." Ron barked.

"I'll let you sleep on it." Draco winked and walked away.

A/N: Please R/R I wanna know what you think!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please R/R I wanna know what you think!!!! Also… I own nothing.

Ron woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. He looked around and groaned, "Oh gods… it wasn't a dream." The events of the night before played again in his mind as he got up and got dressed. "What am I going to do?" He sighed before leaving for breakfast.

"What's wrong Love?" Hermione asked him as he sat down.

"What? Wrong? Nothing… nothing's wrong." He stammered.

Harry laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not flustered… I'm fine." Ron loaded his plate with bacon and biscuits. "Just… you know… hungry." He looked up to see Draco smirking at him.

When they were done eating they headed out to the grounds to play in the snow. "Want to build a snowman?" Harry asked.

"A bit childish don't you think Love?" Hermione laughed.

"Childish… you mean like this?" Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and threw her down in the snow.

"Ron!" She shrieked trying to get up, but he had her pinned, "I'm getting all wet!"

"That's what I like to hear." Ron laughed.

"Oh you bloody well know what I mean, let me up right this minute!" Hermione socked him in the shoulder.

"Ow 'Mione." Ron whimpered falling back in the snow and rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

Hermione sat up and rang out her now soaking wet hair, "I'm going to catch a cold now prat."

Harry hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure we can find a way to warm you up."

"Hot chocolate by the fire sounds wonderful Harry. Good suggestion."

"Not what I meant but.. Okay." Harry laughed. They all ran back up to the Gryffindor common room and cuddled on one of the soft couches by the fire with a mug of cocoa and a Molly knitted blanket.

At noon Ron's stomach was growling, Hermione and Harry had dosed off so he got up careful not to stir them and headed down to the Great Hall. "Alone again?" A voice came from behind him.

Ron froze in his spot, afraid to turn around, "Erm… what do you want?"

Malfoy stepped in front of him and smirked, "I believe I want my answer… you know, I said you could sleep on it."

"Erm… listen… I--"

Malfoy cut him off with a finger to the lips, "Before you answer… just…" And he kissed him again, this time it was sweeter, more tender. It was full of passion and feeling. "Think about it." He whispered when he broke away.

Ron grabbed him hungrily and pinned him to the wall, kissing him hard and pressing his body against him. Draco dug his nails into Ron's neck and moaned into his mouth. Ron tore away panting, "I… I can't do this." He gasped, punching the wall angrily.

"You can't kiss me like that and then deny you have feelings for me," He pulled at Ron's sweater, "Leave them… leave them for me."

"But you're… you're Malfoy!" Ron shook his head and pushed him away, "You hate me! You call me 'Weasel' and make fun of how poor I am."

"No… I… yes I've done that in the past but c'mon." Draco pushed Ron's hair back, "I'm sorry for all that."

Ron slapped his hand away and scowled, "So a simple 'I'm sorry' is all it takes? Bugger off." Ron pushed him away roughly and walked to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't do this… cheat on them…" Ron was up in the Astronomy tour alone, thinking out loud to himself. "Malfoy is so… rough and violent… and hateful… What do I bloody see in him anyway?" He slammed his head on the wall, "That's exactly what you see in him. Hermione and Harry are loving and soft… Malfoy is rough and strong and…" Ron shuddered, "No… no dirty thoughts until you've got your head right."

"Talking to yourself?" A voice came from the dark.

"Following me?" Ron turned around to see the man in question standing in the archway.

"I guess so… Come to a conclusion yet?" Malfoy smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Bloody prat, don't smirk like that."

Draco walked up to Ron and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Turn you on?"

"Infinitely." Ron pushed him away and looked back out the window.

"Ron… just… once?" Draco whispered in his ear, stroking his hair.

"Once what?" Ron scowled.

Draco took Ron's hand and lead him off the windowsill, "Just let me show you what I have to offer… once."

Ron groaned, "Don't do this to me!"

Draco pulled Ron's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, "Once…" He breathed, kissing Ron sweetly.

***

Harry and Ron lay in bed together, Hermione was on the floor in one of Ron's old baggy Chuddley Cannons jerseys. Harry was stroking Ron's hair. "Something's wrong." Harry furrowed his brow and sat up, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron mumbled.

"Something's wrong… what're you thinking about?"

Ron turned over to face his lover, "Nothing's wrong Harry. I'm fine."

"I've known you for seven years Love. That is not a 'nothing' face."

Hermione stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You've been acting distant lately."

"I'm fine!" Ron stood up and yanked on his pants, "I'm going for a walk," he huffed, grabbing a sweater and slamming the door.

"Something has been very off with him lately…" Hermione turned to Harry, "Kind of like when he was sneaking around with you."

"Merlin's pants! How many people does he need to satisfy him?!" Harry threw up his hands in anger.

"Calm down, it's just a theory… I dunno, who could he be sneaking around with anyway?"

"I don't know… He's been acting weird since that night he said he was going to the Astronomy Tower to think after dinner, and never came back." Harry sighed. "He didn't come to bed last night either."

"Think about what?" Hermione huffed.

Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Ron, they found him walking down a deserted corridor, "Oh… hey… what're you doing down here." He rubbed his neck nervously, looking behind him.

"No… what are _you _doing down here Ronald? Harry said you didn't come to bed last night… and it's not the first time." Hermione crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow.

"I er… fell asleep… erm… in the library." Ron shrugged.

"You've been acting very odd lately Ron, and don't think for a minute you can get one past us… I'll figure out what's going on." Hermione stomped away angrily.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Ron grumbled.

"She thinks you're cheating on us…. Are you Ron? Just be honest."

"I…. er… define cheating?" Ron mumbled.

Harry sighed and bowed his head, "I'll take that as a yes. Whoever they are… I hope you're happy with them." He pushed past Ron and walked off after Hermione.

Ron ran back to Draco's dorm and burst inside, "Drake… they… they found out. I think they left me. I… don't know what I'm going to do Drake."

Draco sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, "What are you on about?"

"Harry and Hermione… they found out…" Ron sat down on the edge of the bed.

"And that caused you to come running in here waking me up… why?" Draco yawned.

"Because… well… I… don't--"

"Spit it out Weasley."

Ron stood up, "That wasn't the name you were moaning a couple minutes ago _Malfoy_."

Malfoy wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked over to the door, opening it, "You were a good lay Ron… But you fall for the mushy crap way too easily. It was just to have a lay, that's all it ever was." Draco smirked, "Well… to be honest, it was to fuck with Potter's head."

Ron balled up his fist tightly, his face turning shades of red, "So… you _used_ me?"

"That is correct. Now," He nodded toward the open door, "Get out."

Ron clenched his teeth, "No I don't think I will just yet." He punched Malfoy square in the jaw, causing him to crumple in a heap on the floor, tangled in his sheet. "Now I'll leave." Ron stepped over him and stomped back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione and Harry were sitting together playing chess, talking animatedly. Ron took a deep breath and walked over to them, "Can… can I talk to you two?"

Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully, "Knight to E five."

"You're ignoring me?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Queen to E three." Was Hermione's answer.

"Look I'm very sorry okay? It was a mistake."

"Check." Harry's jaw was clenched.

"No Harry, it's not a check, see?" Hermione pointed to the board.

"Oh… Right. Sorry." He leaned back in his chair, "Pawn to C four."

"Bloody hell!" Ron pushed the chess board off the table, "Talk to me damn it!"

Hermione stood up and faced Ron, she stared at him for a couple of seconds, then reached back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, "Who was it?" She whispered.

"Do… do you really want to know?" Ron looked down, shuffling his feet.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled, waving her arms.

Ron flinched away, "Malfoy."

"MALFOY?!" Harry and Hermione both yelled in unison.

"Look, it's over now… he… well he admitted he was using me just to make Harry angry, so I popped him."

Hermione snorted, "I'd have loved to see that."

"So… am I forgiven?"

"Not in the least." Hermione laughed. "You'll have to grovel and beg for forgiveness."

"Erm.. Really?" Ron grimaced.

Harry laughed, "Yes… and of course… you'll be our sex slave for a bit."

Ron smiled, "You know… I'm okay with that."

Harry and Hermione kissed Ron on either side of the cheek and laughed. "But… you'll have to be tested by Madam Pomfrey before we go near you, don't want to catch anything Malfoy might have."

Ron groaned, "Oh Gods… I can't believe I shagged _Malfoy_."

A/N: I do not play chess… I have no idea about chess… so if that whole convo dealie made no sense… sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

The three were in the common room, Hermione sitting in a chair reading, Ron on the floor with his head rested against her knees, and Harry lying on the floor writing an essay, "Hermione… can--"

"Do your own work Harry." Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Not even a peer edit?" Harry asked, batting his eyes at her.

"Give it." She grumbled. She took the roll of parchment from him and read it over, taking the quill out from behind her ear and scratching at things and adding notes.

Ginny walked up and plopped down next to Harry, "Where's Luna?" Harry asked.

"In the Ravenclaw common room, studying. We were snogging but she told me to leave her alone." Ginny shrugged.

"Why?" Harry laughed.

"Erm…" Ginny's face got bright red, "I was erm… exciting her too much."

"Gross! I don't need to be hearing that about my little sister and her girlfriend!"

"Oh you three are always talking about your sex life in front of everyone. Don't be a hypocrite!" Ginny huffed, smacking the back of Ron's head.

"OW! You're a right pain in the ass, you know that?" Ron grumbled. Ron stood up and stormed off to his dormitory.

Hermione and Harry had ignored the brother-sister squabble, and Hermione had handed Harry's paper back to him. "Thank 'Mi." Harry kissed her on the cheek and went to put his things away upstairs.

Once she had watched him go upstairs Hermione turned to Ginny, "Keep a secret?"

"What?" Ginny sat up straighter and smiled, she loved Hermione's secrets. They were like a soap opera.

"I'm late…" Hermione breathed.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Late… late as in--"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Gin! I can't get pregnant!" Hermione hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey. As soon as possible."

"But… what about Harry and Ron?"

"Talk to them about it. It's their responsibility too!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in the hospital wing. Hermione was biting her nails nervously and Ron and Harry were sitting on either side of her quietly.

"Well… there's only three weeks left of school… if… at least…" Hermione mumbled, but she couldn't form a complete sentence. She was nervous, they all were. Hermione was late, and that meant the same thing in the wizarding world as the muggle world. She could be pregnant.

"It'll be okay." Ron put his arm around her, his face flushed. He didn't believe what he was saying.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the waiting room and nodded at Hermione to follow her. "Come with me Miss Granger…"

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. She followed Madam Pomfrey into her office, the door closed behind them and Hermione sat down.

"Miss Granger, I don't like it when my young students come in for a pregnancy test. And you of all people! I would think you would know how to protect yourself…"

"Erm… yes ma'am." Hermione looked down at her shoes.

"Well… you're not pregnant."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Really. Sometimes people are just late… their hormones get out of whack because of stress or a various amount of other things. But please," Madam Pomfrey took out a plastic case full of vials of potion, "Take one of these before any and all sexual encounters. We don't want this to happen again. Out of curiosity, Which one of those boys would have been the father?"

Hermione turned a deep shade of red, "Erm… both of them were the possible father..."

"Oh! Oh… I see."

Hermione took the case of birth control potion and stood up, "Thank you very much Madam Pomfrey."

"Have a good day Dear." Madam Pomfrey shook her head as Hermione left.

Ron and Harry stood up as Hermione came back into the room, "So?" Harry asked first.

"I'm not…" Hermione mumbled.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron sighed, hugging Hermione tightly.

They walked out of the hospital wing and back to the Gryffindor common room. "I think you two are on your own for a bit… I think I'm turned off of sex." Hermione whispered with a grimace.

Ron nodded, "Me too."

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I suppose you're not hungry either?"

"Dinner time already?"

A/N:Sorry it's so short and has no point. This I guess is pretty much just a filler chapter. I am so busy with school and work. I've been spreading myself quite thin lately. But… I hope you enjoy. And the next chapter will have a little bit more sustenance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't own anything. I realized it has been a VERY long time since I updated and I'm terribly sorry!

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the library. Hermione was helping Ginny study. "Hermione, can we take a break." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny we've only just started." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"No we haven't! We've been at it an hour and a half! Plus it's nearly dinner time." Ginny pouted.

"Fine… we'll go to dinner." Hermione huffed, packing up her flash cards, "But tomorrow we're getting up bright and early."

"But… it's a _Saturday_! A Hogsmeade Saturday… I had plans with Luna." Ginny groaned.

"You're grades are more important." Hermione sighed.

"It's not like they are my NEWTs, that's not until next year. You should be worrying about those by the way. Have _you _studied?"

"Look who you're talking to Ginny." Hermione laughed.

Ginny laughed too, "I suppose you're right… Hermione?"

Hermione looked up concerned, "What is it Ginny?"

"What are you and Ron and Harry going to do after school. I mean… this whole threesome thing you've got going on, how will it work in the real world. You can't be married to them both. And kids! How will you expect your children to understand that some of them are Harry's and some of them are Ron's?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny… I love them both. I can't help it, just like you can't help that you love Luna. We realize it's complicated. But our children won't question it because that's the way it is. I mean… do you question why your father is your father? We're not going to tell them that Harry is specifically their father or Ron. They both are."

"I just hope you're not making a mistake… you know Ron ventured off once, what makes you think he won't do it again? Or maybe Harry this time. Or even you."

"We'll take that in stride. Everything will play out like its supposed to, and if we aren't meant to be together we won't be. But for right now I am really happy, and in love. With two amazing guys. And it's okay, so I'm going to relish in this feeling."

Ginny sighed and finished packing up her things, "I just don't want to see any of you hurt."

"We'll be fine Ginny." Hermione smiled, standing up, "Ready for lunch?" They walked down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron where already sitting eating. "Hey." Hermione nudged in between them and grabbed a plate.

"You could have sat on either side of us Love. Not disturbed our eating." Ron huffed.

"Oh of course, how could I forget. Never interrupt Ron during feeding time." She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Love." Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione scowled at Ron.

"What?" Ron grumbled through a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"That is how you greet someone Ronald. Not yelling at them for sitting in between you. Excuse me for wanting to sit next to both my boyfriends." She huffed, taking an angry bite of toast.

"Well excuse me for trying to eat my breakfast in peace."

"Ronald I don't see why you…"

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated when they bickered, suddenly Hermione was gone, "Where'd she go?"

"Who cares. Honestly mate it's almost not worth it anymore. She's so touchy. If I didn't know any better I say she _was _pregnant. At least that would explain the mood swings." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Harry kissed Ron chastely on the lips before leaving. He caught Hermione at the stairs, "'Mi!"

Hermione turned around, "I don't want to talk about it Harry."

Harry glared at her angrily, "I didn't do anything to you, why are you mad at me?"

"I just need some time alone." Hermione turned and stormed up the rest of the stairs.

Ron appeared at Harry's side, "What happened?"

"I don't know what her problem is. She wanted some time alone." Harry was still starring at the staircase angrily.

"Well… why don't we go to the Room of Requirement. Get our mind off things?" Ron gripped Harry's hand and quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

"Sounds like fun." Harry grinned. A couple hours later Ron and Harry walked into the common room. Hermione was sitting by herself by the fireplace.

"Harry, Ron!" She ran over to them and hugged them both, "I'm so sorry. Look I--"

"Hermione. We need to talk." Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

A/N: Well that was kind of short but I couldn't resist the cliffy. I'll update soon I hope. Sorry I've gotten so lazy with my stories L


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't own anything.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron grabbed each of her hands and sat down on a couch, "We love you Hermione…"

"I love you guys too." Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at Ron nervously, Ron nudged him. Harry sighed, "But Ron and I talked."

"About?" Hermione asked nervously. This didn't sound good.

"We think that maybe we've been spending a little too much time together…" Ron mumbled.

"We think that maybe we should… go on our own for a bit."

"I mean… you've been really emotional lately, and it's not because of why we thought."

"We think maybe you're feeling a bit suffocated."

"Because I know I am." Ron laughed.

"Wait… are you two… dumping me?" Hermione gasped.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, they hadn't thought it that far through yet, "Erm… Maybe? We don't know. We talked though, and we think you need your space."

"So… you think you know what's best for me? Don't I have any say in my own life? I love you… both of you!" Hermione stood up angrily.

"Look Hermione we love you too. It's just… there's been some hostility lately. We just think--"

"You need your space. That's all 'Mi. We're not breaking up with you, unless that's what _you _want." Harry took her hand, "Is that what you want?"

Hermione sighed, "Of course not… this isn't going to affect our friendship though is it? I mean… if we do happen to call it quits?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "For a smart girl you ask some dumb questions. You think we'd really ruin seven years of the best friend we could ask for?"

Hermione laughed, "I suppose you're right." She kissed each of them on the cheek, "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Erm… maybe?"

"Yeah, you'll see us tomorrow." Harry nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed too."

Later that evening Ron and Harry were lying in bed together, "Do you think we did the right thing Love?" Ron whispered.

Harry turned over to face him, "Yes… she deserves better than this. I mean, we can't keep this up. Someone was bound to get left out. At least she can move on. It's not like we did this years into it, when there were kids involved and--"

"You want kids someday?" Ron interrupted.

"Well I've always thought so… I mean we can always adopt. Or have a surrogate mother." Harry shrugged.

"Harry… I can have a baby." Ron smiled.

"What? But.. You're a--"

"Blokes can have children if they are pureblood Harry." Ron grinned, "So… eventually. We can have a little red head green eyed monster."

Harry kissed Ron's forehead, "Perfect. I really hope Hermione doesn't hate us… and gets a good man."

"Or woman," Ron laughed, "Who knows? You have a knack for turning people."

Harry rolled his eyes and rolled over pinning Ron by the arms, "Watch out or I'll use my powers for evil."

Ron laughed, "The Chosen One… evil? Doubt it."

Suddenly the door opened and Seamus walked in, "Oi, sorry…" He murmured awkwardly.

"No… we're sorry. Didn't put the wards up."

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry sat up and sighed, "Actually…" Then he and Ron began to tell the whole story.

"Hmm… so she's available then?" Seamus asked coyly.

Harry laughed, "Go for it mate. But I'd wait just a bit, she's still pretty torn up about everything."

"Oh I don't know… a good snog might take her mind off things."

Ron scowled, "We're still her over protective friends… so… be careful what you do and say Finnigan."

Seamus laughed, "Okay. Sorry… well I'm going to bed. So, you guys should probably go to the Room of Requirement or something."

"No that's alright we're going to bed too." Harry pulled the sheets down and climbed into bed. Ron looked over at his bed for a minute before shrugging and climbing in next to Harry.

The next morning Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione to go down to breakfast like they always did. On their way to the great hall someone called Hermione's name. She stopped and turned around to see Seamus running toward her, "Erm, we'll just see you in at the table 'Mi." Harry smiled knowingly.

Hermione nodded and turned to Seamus, "Good morning."

"'Morning." Seamus smiled, he looked kind of nervous, "So… I heard about… you know…"

"Oh… yeah." Hermione frowned.

"So… it wouldn't be too soon to, ask you out would it? The last Hogsmeade trip before graduation is this weekend." Seamus smiled.

Hermione sighed, she really wasn't ready to start dating. "I dunno Seamus…"

"Oh come on. Graduation is in two weeks! You only live once."

"Harry, Ron and I just broke up. I'm sorry Seamus." Hermione started to turn and walk away. But Seamus stopped her.

"Just… one date. One chance?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled, "Pick me up at the bottom of the girl's stairs at noon Saturday." She turned and walked into the Great Hall, sitting next to Harry, "You bloody gits had something to do with this didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Hermione Dear?" Ron asked innocently.

She turned to him and punched his shoulder, "Seamus. Asking me out."

"Oh! That's great! When?" Harry smiled.

"Saturday, Hogsmeade. Probably going to take me to Madam Puddifoot's." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't sound happy." Ron laughed.

"Not happy about the location… if that's where we go. Seamus is cute I guess. I'm willing to give him a chance." Hermione shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just realized that was a very lame ending to that chapter. I didn't mean for that to happen sorry. Anyway, on with the date! I don't own anything.

Hermione looked in the mirror one last time before sighing and heading for the stairs. Her hair was up in a loose bun, she had run out of Sleakeeze so she had to compromise. She was wearing a light yellow t-shirt that had a v-neck, showing off just enough cleavage and white capri's. She had painted her toes fire engine red and wore yellow flip flops. "Ugh… I don't look good at all." She sighed. It had been so long since her first date, she was nervous.

Ginny walked in, Luna in tow. "Oh didn't know you were still up here. Aren't you going to be late?" Ginny laughed.

"Erm… do I look okay?" Hermione turned and faced them, biting her lip.

"You look fine. Go!" Ginny pushed Hermione out the door and closed it behind her. Hermione had no time to wonder what those two would be up to before she was face to face with Seamus, "Erm… sorry. Couldn't decide what to wear."

Seamus smiled and took her hand, "You look great. Shall we?"

Hermione smiled nervously, "Yeah… where are we going by the way?"

"I thought we'd go to the Three Broomsticks first. Grab a drink, anything you want to do?"

"Yes well… I heard a new shipment came for Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Erm… I collect quills." Hermione blushed, she felt foolish.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. I don't collect anything myself. Do you have anything rare?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "I have an albino peacock quill, extremely rare. Beautiful though."

"I've never seen an albino peacock. I bet they are pretty." Seamus smiled. They had arrived out on the grounds, it was a gorgeous day. Warm but not uncomfortably hot.

Hermione raised her face to the sky, "Beautiful day."

Seamus squeezed her hand, "Yes… it is." They sat in a booth towards the back at the Three Broomsticks, both ordered a butterbeer. Hermione also ordered a sandwich. They talked while they enjoyed their drinks and food. Hermione was laughing, "Okay… okay tell me one of your deep dark secrets."

"Secrets aye?" He lent in and took her hand, kissing it. "I have a mad crush on this sweet bookworm, she's really pretty too."

Hermione laughed and jerked her hand away, "Doesn't count! Okay I'll go first. Well, everyone knows about me and Harry and Ron right?"

Seamus shifted uncomfortably, "Erm… yeah?"

"Well neither of them were my first kiss, my first kiss was with Lizzie Ainsworth…. Yes, a girl. We were thirteen and I was at a slumber party. It was a dare." Hermione's cheeks were bright red.

Seamus smiled, "Wicked! Well… contrary to popular belief I'm not really into Quidditch much. It's sort of a family tradition, the Finnegan's are huge fans of the Irish, well we sort of have to be." Seamus chuckled, "But I could never be bothered, I just don't enjoy it."

"But… you paint your face every game." Hermione laughed.

"Tradition." Seamus shrugged.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, what _are _you into?"

"Crossword puzzles."

Hermione laughed, "Sorry?"

"Crossword puzzles! I love them, I have a subscription to the muggle newspaper New York Times, I hear those are the hardest crossword puzzles. I love them." He smiled and looked over at her, "Don't make fun of me!"

Hermione let out the laugh she had been holding in, "I'm not. I'm not."

"Yeah…" Seamus gave her a mock angry look and then smiled. "Hey you're into _quills. _We all have our quirks."

"Very true. Speaking of quills, shall we?" Hermione stood up.

Seamus laid a few coins on the table and followed her out to the street. They walked in silence until they reached Scrivenshaft's. Hermione walked in first, "Hello Henry!" She smiled at the clerk. He nodded back to her and walked to the back room.

"You know him by name?" Seamus chuckled.

"Oh hush you… yes. I come here every Hogsmeade trip. OH LOOK!" She ran over to a display of quills, "They have them!"

"Have what?" Seamus asked confused, to him they were just looking at a bunch of quills.

"The new phoenix quill. I've been looking for one in purple." Hermione smiled, excitement dripping from her voice.

"Well then…" Seamus walked to the counter and rang the bell. Henry reappeared at the counter, "She'd like the purple phoenix quill please."

Hermione turned around, "Oh no… I couldn't, I don't have that much on me."

Seamus smiled and dug in his pocket, "I do."

"No Seamus I couldn't ask you to--"

"It's my pleasure. The purple one Henry."

They left the shop, a small brown bag in Hermione's hand, "I… thank you so much. You shouldn't have."

"It's okay." Seamus smiled, "You'll get me a crossword book and we'll call it even."

"Sounds good." Hermione laughed, they walked down to Honeydukes.

"Fancy a sugar quill?" Seamus smirked.

"Making fun of me are you?" Hermione poked him in the side. "No, I fancy the licorice wands actually."

Seamus stuck his tongue out, "Licorice? Gross!"

"What do you like then?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hmm." He leant down close to her, his face inches away, his lips closing in. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him closer. "That's the sweetest candy I've ever tasted." Seamus smirked after they had pulled apart.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hermione and Seamus arrived back at the common room Hermione immediately felt two strong arms pull her into a corner, "So!" Ron beamed.

"How'd it go with Seamus?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Great… we had a fun time." Hermione laughed.

"And?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"We… kissed. But just the once, not like… a full snog or anything." Hermione blushed.

"That's great! So… gonna see him again?" Harry asked.

"I dunno… maybe." Hermione shrugged.

Ron looked skeptical, "I dunno… kissing on the first date? Maybe he's just in it for the sex. Hermione I don't like this he's moving too fast."

Hermione laughed, "You're just being over protective Ronald." She kissed him on the cheek and then Harry, "I'm going up to my room to tell Ginny." Hermione ran up the stairs and knocked on the door cautiously.

She heard scuffling and then a thump, "Erm… come in." Ginny's voice called.

Hermione walked in to find Ginny sitting on the floor with a book open in her lap, and Luna lying on her bed, her clothes askew but still on, "Was I interrupting?" Hermione laughed.

"No… just studying." Ginny smiled brightly, "Back from your date with Seamus?"

"Mhm." Hermione sat down on her own bed, kicking off her flip flops and lying back.

"And?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Hermione laughed and began to tell her in detail about her date. "Wait… he's into… crossword puzzles?" Ginny laughed.

"I found it endearing." Hermione crossed her arms defensively.

"I hear crossword puzzles are actually very mentally stimulating." Luna chimed in, she took the book out of Ginny's lap.

"Hey!" Ginny huffed.

Luna rolled her eyes, "You're not even reading it Ging."

"Ging?" Hermione asked.

"Mhm… as in ginger, because she's ginger everywhere." Luna smiled wickedly.

"I… you could have just stopped after 'as in ginger.'" Hermione frowned.

"Why does talking about sex make you uncomfortable Hermione, the whole castle knows you're no virgin. You would think you were at ease with the subject…"

"Luna--" Ginny warned.

"No… it's okay Ginny." Hermione sighed, "I am just not blasé with the subject. It's not that it makes me uncomfortable, it's just that some things should remain private between lovers."

"Well said." Luna nodded, she got up from Ginny's bed, "Come on Ging, let's go to dinner."

Ginny stood up too and followed her out, "Coming Hermione?"

"In a few." Hermione answered. She stood up from her bed and walked to the closet, "I'm going to change first." She took out her ratty old sweatshirt, her favorite one, and a pair of jeans. After she was dressed she found Ron and Harry in the common room, "You guys eaten yet?"

"No. You going down?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

As soon as they had reached the Gryffindor table Hermione was swarmed by Lavender and her gossipy little friends, "We heard you had a date with Seamus today! How did that go?"

"You didn't wear that did you?" Parvati asked, a look of distain on her face.

"None of your business, and of course not." Hermione answered, not even looking up from her dinner.

"Oh come on! You have to give us some details!" Lavender squeaked.

"Why? I'm not your friend. Now if you don't let me eat in peace I will hex you." Hermione looked up at Lavender challengingly.

The girls stood up and walked away. Ron laughed, "Merlin 'Mi you looked positively evil."

"I hate gossipy little twits." Hermione grumbled.

After dinner Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in the common room on their favorite couch. Because it was the last week before graduation they didn't have much work. "Look just because we don't have anything due doesn't mean we can't study." Hermione was arguing.

"Why? We're graduating." Ron huffed, "If you want to then go ahead Hermione. But I'm not. I'm done with school until I start Auror training."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Must we argue?" He put his arms around Ron and pulled him closer, "I can think of fifty things to do instead… and that's just off the top of my head." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Were we like that when I was with you two? No wonder everyone was annoyed with us." She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to the library." She left them on the couch and walked toward the library.

When she was almost there someone called her name, she turned around and smiled. "Hello Seamus."

"The library on a Saturday?" Seamus laughed.

"A Saturday right before graduation." Hermione corrected him, "I dunno just felt like brushing up."

Seamus grabbed her hand, "I think I've got a better idea." He led her down the corridor to the Room of Requirement. "I noticed you didn't have dessert at dinner tonight."

"You were watching me?" Hermione laughed.

"Well… not in a creepy stalker way." Seamus frowned, "Anyway, I thought you could use some dessert." He opened the door and inside was a small table for two, the lights were dim and soft music was playing. Hermione laughed. "What?"

"Nothing…" Hermione shook her head and pulled him inside, sitting down at the table, "So? What's for dessert?"

"You're favorite. Chocolate Éclair." Seamus smiled.

"How'd you know?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"I have my ways." Seamus winked.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Harry and Ron told you didn't they?"

Seamus pulled the chair out for her, "You really are bright."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, "Thank you. I really do love éclairs." Hermione picked one up and bit into it, "Mmm and extra chocolate! You went all out. Did you make these yourself?"

Seamus laughed, "No, I couldn't cook my way out of a paper bag. Harry said the house elf Dobby would be happy to make them."

Hermione sighed, "That was nice of Dobby. But I hate when Harry uses him like that."

"Yes… I know all about SPEW." Seamus chuckled, "Very noble indeed. I applaud you. Wish I had something I stood for like that."

"You could always join SPEW, we never have enough people." Hermione beamed.

"I will not knit hats though." Seamus shook his head, "I cross the line at that. I do not knit."

Hermione laughed, "Good to know." She leant in and kissed him, catching him off guard.

When they broke apart Seamus grabbed her hand, "Hermione… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Took you long enough." Hermione sighed dramatically, "Of course." She beamed, kissing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This story is FINALLY coming to an end. Two, maybe three chapters. But I have only planned two. Thank you all who have R/R and stuck with me. I really appreciate it.

Hermione was in her dormitory rushing about getting ready, today was finally graduation day. She took a final look at her hair before sighing and running down the stairs to meet Ron, Harry, and Seamus. "You look good Hermione." Harry smiled.

Hermione kissed Seamus and frowned, "No I don't… my hair didn't do what I want and--"

"You look beautiful." Seamus cut her off, grabbing her hand. "Shall we?"

"I can't believe this is it… we're finally graduating." Ron looked pale, "What if I trip… or… or I don't hear them and--"

Hermione chuckled, "Ron it'll be fine." The four of them walked down to the Quidditch Pitch where the ceremony would be held. They all hugged each other before separating and sitting in their assigned alphabetized seats.

Hermione sat trying to listen to the speech, but all she could think about was the future. Seamus had asked her to get a flat with him in London. She had graciously declined, but promised to visit and possibly sleep over on occasion. She was far too young to settle down. Besides he was only her second relationship. Well, third depending how you looked at it. She counted Harry and Ron as one. Not to mention they had only been dating for a week and a half. They hadn't even said I love you yet.

Finally she heard her name being called, she rushed up to the platform and accepted her diploma. She shook the headmasters hand and beamed all the way back to her seat. After the ceremony she and 'her boys' as she liked to call them were all standing outside of the pitch. "Wow… it's really over." She smiled.

"Are you coming back to the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"Well for tonight. But I'm going to go home with my parents for a little while." She nodded over to her parents who were looking around in wonder. "But I will definitely visit in a few weeks." She turned to Seamus and pulled him closer, "And I'll be visiting you too." She smirked.

Seamus kissed her, "You better." Seamus' mother walked up to them.

"Hello! Whose this Seamus?" She smiled.

"Oh, Mum this is my girlfriend Hermione. Hermione this is my mum."

Hermione shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I didn't know Seamus had a girlfriend." She frowned at Seamus, "He never tells me anything anymore."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "It's only been a week and a half Mum, it's still new."

She nodded, "I see. Well, will you be joining us this evening Hermione? We're having a celebration at our house. Just family and a few friends. Cake and whatnot."

"No thank you ma'am. I have plans with my own family." Hermione smiled and motioned for her parents to come over.

The smile fell from her face, "Oh well, you're very welcome to all come if you'd like. But I understand if you want just a small family gathering. Seamus we're leaving soon." She turned and walked away.

"Was… she being nice?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, that was my mum being nice. You should see her when she's angry." Seamus laughed.

"What did I say? Surely she can't be upset I'm muggleborn. Isn't your dad a muggle?"

Seamus shook his head, "It's nothing you said, it's what I said. 'Girlfriend.' She doesn't like me having a girlfriend." He kissed Hermione on the forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I've got to go. But I'll call you later."

"Okay." Hermione nodded, kissing him. Harry and Ron appeared beside her as soon as Seamus had left.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked.

"Home, with his family. They're having a celebration for him. His mum invited me but I had a feeling it was an empty invitation. No matter, the Burrow with friends and family seems way more fun." She took Harry's arm and they walked back over to the Weasley's and Hermione's parents. "All set?" She asked them.

"Yes, I've prepared a portkey." Mr. Weasley took out a rubber duck, "I figured the boys could Apparate so its just us six." Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur took hold of the rubber duck.

"You touch it." Hermione explained to her parents. "Just a couple fingers, you don't have to really grasp it. You can hold onto me as well if you'd like." Her parents nodded and touched the duck.

They arrived at the Burrow a couple seconds later than Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley sons. "Well dinner should be any second." Molly walked into the house. The Granger's held back, staring at the building.

"Is that safe?" Hermione's father asked.

"Of course it is Daddy, I've stayed here every summer since third year. I've never gotten hurt." She rolled her eyes and took each of her parents arms, leading them inside.

After dinner and cake Hermione and her parents were getting ready to leave. Hermione hugged everyone, when she reached Harry he grasped her tightly, "You better come and visit. No spending the whole time with Seamus."

"I will Harry. But I will be getting a job, and studying for university. It's not like other summers Harry. We're adults now." Hermione smiled.

Harry shuddered, "Adults…" He groaned.

Hermione laughed and pushed him playfully. "I'll see you guys later. I promise. She and her parents got into their car. Hermione stuck her head out the window and waved until she couldn't see the Burrow anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: One more chapter after this one. Seven months of my life almost coming to an end. I love when I finish stories… it gives me a sense of accomplishment. Okay anyway. Here we go.

Hermione was rushing about her room cleaning. Her mother walked in and laughed, "What's all this about?"

"Seamus will be here any second. You remembered he was coming for the weekend didn't you?" Hermione looked up from picking up her things.

"Hermione… I've only seen you do magic a couple of times, but… I'm sure you could just… blink and it's done can't you?" Hermione's mother laughed.

Hermione laughed too, "I keep forgetting! I haven't gotten used to being of age." Hermione took out her wand and the room was spotless.

"Seamus will be staying in here I presume?" Hermione's mom rolled her eyes.

"I… don't know. We haven't… erm… spent the night together yet." Hermione blushed.

"Well I don't mind it dear, there of course, is a guest bed if you'd rather he stay there."

Hermione blushed again, "I'm sure we'll be fine." There was a knock on the door and Hermione's face paled. "He's here." She straightened out her clothes and smoothed her hair before rushing to answer the door.

Seamus stood leaning on his upturned trunk, he had a tight black t-shirt on with the sleeves rolled up, and form fitting jeans. Hermione had only seen him in muggle attire once and he sure didn't look like that. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey yourself. Come in." Hermione smiled, opening the door wider. Seamus walked in, his trunk floating behind him.

"Where am I staying?" He asked looking around the house curiously.

"My room is upstairs, second door on the right. Unless you'd prefer the guest bedroom. Then it's first door on your left." Hermione blushed.

"You're parents are okay with me staying in your room?" Seamus smirked, his trunk zoomed up the stairs.

"Well, my mum is." Hermione shrugged. "I guess because I'm of age now she doesn't care? She's never been a very strict mum."

"Well," Seamus clapped his hands together, "What's next?"

Hermione laughed and hugged him, "I think my parents want us to join them for dinner."

After dinner Hermione stood up to help clear the plates, "Mum, Dad, do you mind if Seamus and I go see a movie or something?"

"Not at all Dear," Hermione's mom laughed, "He's here to see you, not us."

Hermione's dad dug around in his pocket, "Here," he threw a set of keys at her, "Take my car."

Hermione looked down at the keys, "Your Bimmer? You trust me to drive your baby?" Hermione laughed.

Her dad nodded, "Just… be careful."

Hermione hugged her parents and she and Seamus walked out the door to the garage. They got into Hermione's father's 335i M Sport Highline and drove down to the local movie theater.

After the movie, which they didn't pay attention to much, they went to ice cream at the creamery down the street. Seamus yawned, "What time is it anyway?"

Hermione looked at her watch, "Quarter past ten. Tired already?" Seamus nodded, "Not a night person." Hermione laughed.

"No, I'm not." Seamus laughed, "You've got a bit of ice cream on the corner of your mouth." He reached over and wiped it with his thumb.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

Seamus sat back in his seat and licked his ice cream cone thoughtfully, "So… I'm a virgin."

Hermione stopped mid-lick and looked up with crinkled eyebrows, "Erm… what?"

"I've never… never had sex. I'm a virgin." Seamus was turning fantastic shades of red.

"Oh honey, I know." Hermione laughed. She saw the look on his face, "No! No I didn't mean that to be rude Seamus. I just… can tell." She shrugged.

"I see. Well… I just thought I'd let you know. You know… incase… and it were bad… I… well that's why." Seamus mumbled nervously.

Hermione smiled and leaned in, kissing him. "It's not about that Seamus. It's about who you're with. Sex is sex. Making love is something completely different. I plan on making love to you." She threw her cone into the trashcan and wiped her hands on her jeans, "Shall we go back to my place?"

Seamus got up too, he took her hand and they walked toward the car, "So… erm… _when _did you plan on making love to me?" He smiled mischievously.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone who stuck with me. This is the final chapter of Some People Just Don't Understand.

Three years later….

Hermione walked down the hallway of the Ministry, looking for her new office. She was on Level Two, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. She found her office and went inside, beginning to unpack her things. There was a knock on her door, "Come in."

"Hey Love." Her fiancé poked his head through the door.

"Come in. Like my new office?" Hermione smirked, looking around. "A bit smaller than my last one but I'm not complaining."

"You keep getting promotions like this and you'll be Minister of Magic in a year." He chuckled.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to him, "I've got work to do." She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him gently out the door. "But we're still on for lunch right?"

"Of course." He smiled and walked away back to his department on the fifth floor. Department of International Magical Cooperation.

At one o'clock she left her office for lunch, she had two folders in her hand and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly she was on the ground. "Oh, excuse me." She looked up and smiled, "RONALD!" She hugged him and started picking up the mess of papers on the floor. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you or Harry in six months!" Hermione had been incredibly busy with work, and hadn't visited them since their wedding.

Ron looked down nervously, "Things are going great I--"

"Is that a baby bump?" Hermione grinned, pulling at Ron's robes, "It is! You're pregnant! Oh congratulations." She hugged him again.

Ron smiled, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Oh I'm going to be Aunty right?" Hermione was grinning ear to ear. She suddenly hit Ron on the shoulder with her stack of papers, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Ron frowned and massaged his shoulder, "Don't you know not to hit a pregnant person Hermione! I didn't tell anyone. Harry and I just told my parents last weekend." Ron glanced down at her hand and smiled, "I see you have a ring on your finger. Seamus finally pop the question?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes… just last night actually." Hermione looked down at her ring, "He's a good guy. I'm almost glad you and Harry broke my heart." She laughed.

"When's the wedding?" Ron asked.

"Probably in the spring. Speaking of Seamus." She looked down at her watch, "I've got to be going I was suppose to meet him for lunch." She hugged Ron, "But why don't we all have dinner sometime?"

"Sounds lovely." Ron smiled.

Hermione walked away quickly to meet her fiancé, "Sorry I'm late Love, you'll never believe who I just ran into!"

"Who?" Seamus kissed her on the cheek and they walked hand-in-hand to the Atrium to Apparate.

"Ron! He's out to here pregnant." She mimed a pregnant belly.

"Really? Good for them" Seamus smiled. He still felt awkward talking about her two ex-boyfriends.

"Mhm… I suggested we all have dinner sometime. Oh, and I've decided I want a spring wedding." Hermione had been changing her mind about the wedding for nearly four months.

"Hermione… I thought we decided to have it in August." Seamus sighed.

"Oh I know Love but spring weddings are so beautiful." Hermione sighed. Seamus looked over at her and could tell she was lost in her thoughts.

"Whatever you want Love." He chuckled. "Ready?"

A/N: I usually don't support male preg, but I had used it earlier with the whole Draco/Ron affair. So I decided he'd be preggers. Haha. Thank you everyone. Some People Just Don't Understand is officially done!!


End file.
